histoire coquine
by kuchikirukia07
Summary: il s'agit d'un three-shot, qui commencera par un yuri pour 2  couples. Attention le personnage de Kuro appartient à Axel Gabriel et à moi-même.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot : yuri**

**Kuro et Rukia**

**Le prochain couple a été décidé, ce sera un KuroxRukia.**

**Les deux garçons, c'est à dire Ichigo et Shiro, pensaient pouvoir y partciper mais furent empêcher par Gin et Axel qui les avaient baillonnés et attachés au mur par des menottes spirituelles pour les empêcher d'utiliser leurs reiastsus pour se libérer, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ce serait de regarder leurs fiancées se faire des caresses (perverses et sadique= j'assume)**

* * *

**Kuro s'approcha de Rukia qui était effrayée par la tournure des évênements.**

**-Kuro, vas-y doucement avec moi car c'est ma première fois avec une femme.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Altesse (Shiro appelle bien Ichigo mon Roi) je serai extrèmement douce avec toi, avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.**

**Kuro embrassa sa maitresse avec une douceur inhabituelle, elle caressa de sa langue les lèvres de sa compagne qui ressentit un frisson de plaisir le long de son échine et ouvra la bouche, Kuro engouffra sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide, à la recherche de sa consoeur. Les deux langues s'enroulèrent, se détachèrent, luttant pour la dominance ; Rukia abandonnant la partie, se laissa faire.**

* * *

**Les deux garçons, entravés par les menottes, sentirent au niveau de leurs bas-ventres, une érection naissante et un écoulement nasal qui allaient s'empirer dit-ci quelques minutes.**

* * *

**Kuro, profitant de la langueur de sa compagne, commença à donner de petits baisers sur son visage, elle embrassa de nouveau ces lèvres qui ont rougi sous ses précédents baisers. Kuro caressa le menton et le long de sa machoire du bout des lèvres, pour atteindre l'oreille de Rukia, qu'elle lêcha du bout de la langue, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de gêmir.**

* * *

**Ces gémissements firent frêmir les garçons jusqu'alors très calmes. Ils commençaient à s'agiter pour pouvoir se libérer.**

* * *

**Kuro débuta de déshabiller Rukia, tout en lui donnant des baisers sur la peau qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle défit les vêtements. Elle prit sa compagne dans les bras pour la poser délicatement sur le lit. Rukia s'agenouilla sur celui-ci :**

**-Kuro, pourrais-je te faire la même chose**

**-Aucun problème, Altesse**

**Rukia embrassa le visage, les lèvres, le cou avec des baisers assez maladroits mais qui donnait des frissons à Kuro. Elle entreprit de la déshabiller de la même façon qu'elle.**

**Lorsqu'elles furent nues, elles entreprirent de se caresser mutuellement. Rukia se mit à caresser la poitrine de son amante, les têtons commençaient à pointer, elle se mit à les caressés doucement ; Kuro, n'aimant pas se faire dominer, reprit le dessus, elle caressa Rukia avec un peu plus de rudesse mais sans toute fois faire mal à sa compagne.**

**-Ah, continue Kuro, demanda Rukia entre deux gémissements**

**-On dirait que tu aimes ça, Altesse**

**Les caresses de Kuro se firent plus incisives ce qui frêmir Rukia, Kuro se mit à lêcher les mamelons de la shinigami déjà durcis, elle ne put s'empêcher de gêmir encore plus fort.**

* * *

**Ichigo et Shiro ne purent s'empêcher de grogner de frustration et de saigner du nez, en fait, ils perdaient environ un demi-litre de sang à chaque gémissements des jeunes femmes. Leurs érections leur firent de plus en plus mal, ils avaient besoin de se soulager, mais impossible.**

* * *

**Kuro descendit au niveau de son ventre tout en donnant de petits baisers, arrivée au nombril, elle le lêcha ce qui donna des frissons à Rukia. Le hollow descendit de plus en plus pour arriver au niveau du bas-ventre de son amante. Rukia, effrayée, eût un geste de rejet. Kuro prit le visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa**

**-Détends-toi, Altesse lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille**

**-J'ai du mal avec cette partie-là**

**Kuro embrassa de nouveau Rukia, la caressa pour qu'elle puisse se détendre, la main de Kuro descendit entre ses jambes, sentant de l'humidité au niveau de l'entre-jambe, se mit à caresser son bouton de plaisir, Rukia se mit à hurler de plaisir et s'accrocha aux draps du lit. Kuro eut un sourire et continua sur sa lancée en donnant des effleurements du bout des doigts.**

**-Mmh, Ah, mmh, gémissa Rukia**

**En voyant les réaction de sa maitrese, le hollow se baissa et se mit à lêcher l'endroit ou ses mains se trouvaient et enfonça ses doigts dans l'antre chaude et humide pour augmenter le plaisir de Rukia.**

* * *

**Les deux garçons n'en pouvaient plus, le visage rougi, de grosses gouttes de sueur apparurent sur leurs minois et dans leurs dos, ils étaient arrivés à leurs limites.**

* * *

**Rukia était clouée sur le lit, elle essaya de supporter la déferlante de plaisir qui arriva par vagues successives. Elle commença à ne plus tenir, elle sentit une vague plus forte que les autres, ses parois commençérent à se resserrer et son orgasme se finit dans un hurlement de plaisir qu'on aurait pu l'entendre dans le monde réel, la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo. Kuro, quant à elle, essaya de réfreiner son envie de recommencer sa douce torture sur sa compagne, quand elle sentit la main de Rukia se mettre au même endroit**

**-Kuro, je vais te faire la même chose, je vais te faire éprouver le même plaisir que tu m'as donné.**

**La shinigami fit les mêmes caresses, les mêmes plaisirs avec sa langue, Kuro n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir fut si intense et pur qu'elle cria à l'identique que sa compagne plus tôt. Le hollow s'allongea auprès de son amante, elles se regardèrent sans dire un mot, Kuro s'endormit épuisée. Rukia, quant à elle, la regarda, prit les draps et les recouvrirent toutes les deux et s'endormit ausssitôt dans les bras de l'une de l'autre.**

* * *

**Voilà terminer**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Eto...Oups, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose (réfléchit) ...Ah oui, les garçons.**

**Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes endormies, ils pensèrent que c'était pas le moment de les réveillées pour qu'elles puissent les soulager. Ils essayèrent une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais en vain. Ils restèrent debout, décus et résignés, en attendant le réveil de leurs belles.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ICHIGO/SHIRO**_

Voilà, enfin, la suite tant attendue, il s'agira d'un yaoi Ichigo/Shiro, suit aux câlins de leurs fiancées respective qui sont toujours dans les bras de morphée à l'heure actuelle. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait libérer nos deux garcons de leurs menottes spirituelles, j'ai appelé Gin et Axel, vu qu'ils ont les clés ( pardonne-moi Axel).

A peine qu'on les libérèrent qu'Ichigo et Shiro voulûrent se jeter sur moi mais je les arrêtèrent dans leur élan pour leur dire que j'avais eu l'idée de les mettre ensembles car,ici, c'est moi "la maîtresse de ce monde" (MOUAHAHAH) et ils se posèrent des questions sur ma santé mentale.

Bon : SHOW MUST GO ON

Shiro et Ichigo regardèrent leurs fiancées respective enlaces et endormies suite à leur prouesse sexuelle qui les a laissés extrèmement frustrés ( la faute à une auteure complètement barje, qui les a attachés sans leur consentement). Le jumeau blanc se demanda s'il ne fallait pas les réveillées pour qu'elles puissent les libérer de leur vicieux malheur plus qu'évident. Le hollow se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles pour essayer de les réveiller mais Ichigo l'en empêcha

Non, Shiro, ne les réveilles surtout pas, murmura-t-il.

Pourquoi, mon Roi ? demanda-t-il

Toi, qui est souvent dans ma tête et qui regardes souvent mes souvenirs, souviens-toi quand j'ai voulu reveille Rukia pour un simple baiser et qu'elle m'ait envoyé à la quatrième division pendant deux semaines. Kuro est la manifestation des ses instincts multiplié par dix, alors imagines-toi ce qu'elles pourraient faire comme dégâts à ells seules sur nos propres corps. Les deux frissonnèrent d'angoisse en se voyant dans deux cercueils, l'un noir et l'autre blanc, au milieu d'un cimetière et sur leurs pierres tombales étaient écris "ici, gît, Kurosaki Ichigo et Shirosaki Ogichi , décédés pour avoir reveilles leurs femmes respectives.

Tous les deux se séparèrent d'un côté de la pièce tout en réféchissant à comment se débarrasser de cette tension sexuelle accumulée. Tout au fond de leurs âmes, ils sentirent une envie, une faim insatiable qui se propagèrent dans leurs corps. Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec intensité, les yeux chargés de désir, ils commencèrent à se déplacer d'une manière fêline (à quatre pattes, imaginez-les comme deux panthers qui se cherchent), ils se léchèrent les lèvres avidemment, le shinigami et le hollow se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, dans l'ambiance sensuelle qui se dégageait dans l'échange de regards, les corps d'Ichigo et de Shiro, suintaient l'odeur du sexe et de leurs parfums individuals (Scorpio pour Ichigo et Brut de Fabergé pour Shiro) ce qui donnèrent une atmosphere chaude et humide ( je la ressentait à travers mes écris). Ils se sautèrent dessus sans vraiment faire attention à tout ce qui les entourés. Chacun se précipita sur les lèvres de l'autre tout en voulant la dominance, ce fut Ichigo qui la gagna. Shiro, surpris, par la violence de son vis-à vis, Ichigo était plus qu'instinct, à cet instant le hollow appréhenda de ce qui allait se passer pour la suite. Ichigo lui murmura, tout en souriant :

-Mon Shiro, tu as toujours été le seme dans tes jeux coquins, à moi maintenant de te faire connaitre ce que tout uke doit savoir, ces plaisirs que ton corps et toi-même me diront d'arrêter ces douces et tendres tortures.

A ces mots, Shiro frissonna de plaisir car la voix de son Roi était douce mais chargée de désir. Pour exprimmer ces mots, Ichigo prit son visage, lui caressa les joues très doucement, le hollow sentit son visage chauffé. Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse malgré la tension sexuelle qui régnait. Leur baiser s'intensifia encore, leurs langues se lièrent et se délièrent de façon chaotique mais qui en faisant un ballet extrèmement érotique et sensuelle, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs soufflés et pour apprécier le goût de leurs lèvres ( celles d'Ichigo un goût d'orange et de cannelle et celles de Shiro un goût de citron et de gingembre). La saveur unique de ses lèvres était devenue irresistible pour le shinigami. Le Dieu de la mort lêcha la partie inférieure des lèvres de son doppelganger blanc, le hollow gêmit et ouvra sa bouche, le rouquin enfourna sa langue dans cette cavité chaude et humide et y chercha sa jumelle, une fois trouvée il la suça, il s'amusa à la lacher et à la reprendre, Shiro gêmissait de frustration à chaque fois que son alter ego lâchait cette organe si sensible. Le jumeau blanc entoura les épaules dorés de son amant et mit ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu de son partenaire, ce qui le fit frissonné. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule et sentit son parfum (indiqué ci-dessus) enivrant qu'il fait perdre au hollow le sens des réalités. Les mains du shinigami caressaient ses flancs avec amour, puis descendirent plus bas pour effleurer ses fesses à travers le tissue du hakama.

Ichigo ressentit le relâchement de son amant, il embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues, la ligne du menton jusqu'à la coquille de l'oreille qu'il lêcha avec avidité, Shiro eût de doux tremblements que le shinigami remarqua en souriant. Le Dieu de la mort attrapa le shihakusho de son hollow et commença à caresser les parties découvertes, ses mains glissèrent entre la peau et le vêtement et le déshabilla, ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin, le doppelganger frissonna, les caresses de son jumeau devinrent plus osées : la langue suivait ses mains, des coups de dents apparaissaient sur son torse, les mamelons étaient tendus que le rouquin se mit à les lecher avidement , sa respiration devint erratique, il gêmissait tant qu'il pouvait. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, qu'Ichigo et Shiro continuèrent leurs caresses, un gêmissement du hollow fit sourire le shinigami.

-Hm, Hm, mon Roi, continues, s'il te plait

-Comme tu veux ; mon Shiro, mon esclave ; ces douces tortures vont continuer.

- Oh, oui ! Continues mon Roi, mon Maitre.

Suite au commandes de son amant, Ichigo continua les caresses, ses mains descendirent encore jusqu'à qu'elles trouvent le obi qui retenait le pantaloon de Shiro, il défit le noeud de la ceinture. A peine dessserré, l'hakama descendit le long de ses cuisses, et fit découvrir au shinigami la bosse qui se trouvait sous le boxer du hollow, ce qui fit sourire Ichigo, il se mit à caresser l'érection couverte par le sous-vêtement, Shiro gêmissait , un son rauque qui sortait de sa gorge. Le Dieu de la mort poussa son creux , et se trouva entre ses jambes, le rouquin se déshabilla assez prestement,puis il enleva le dernier rempart qui sauvegardait la décence de son doppelganger. Ichigo prit en main la virilité de son partenaire, il la caressa d'une manière suggestive, le jumeau blanc eût un mouvement de surprise sur la façon que son rouquin ait prit son arbre.

Le Dieu de la mort l'embrassa, puis il lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, il le baisa encore sur les lèvres puis il descendit à son cou, son torse puis plus bas vers la colonne de chair qu'il s'amusa à lêcher la tête avec délice comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace, Shiro eut un cri de surprise. Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit en voyant son amant se tortillait sous lui. Le shinigami prit le membre en bouche et avala la colonne, le hollow eut un sursaut et crut que son coeur allait s'arrêtait de battre. Ichigo fit un "va et vient" tout en lêchant le membre, le jumeau gêmissait de plus en plus fort, la main du shinigami descendit à ses bourses puis caressa du pouce la veine avec douceur. Shiro sentit aux creux de ses reins qu'il n'attardait à venir :

-Ichigo, je vais bientôt venir.

Suite à ces mots, Ichigo accéléra ses mouvements, le hollow vint dans la bouche de son partenaire et le shinigami avala la substance, il regarda son amant qui essaya de reprendre son souffle. Le rouquin embrassa son jumeau ; dans ce baiser, le hollow goûta à son propre goût ce qui rendit l'échange extrèmement érotique, suite à cet acte le corps blanc de Shiro réagit immédiatement. Son partenaire remarqua la réaction de son amant contre sa cuisse, et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il demanda à son hollow de lui lêcher les doigts (l'auteur avait complètement oublié de mettre une boite de lubrifiant). Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, le shinigami se sentit frissonnné à la façon don't son partenaire lui lubrifia ses doigts.

Dès que ses doigts furent assez mouillés, il souleva les cuisses de son homologue pour atteindre l'objet de son désir, il inséra un doigt dans l'entrée de Shiro, ce qui lui provoqua un cri de douleur, le shinigami lui dit de se dérendre, il l'embrassa et le caressa au niveau de la clavicule ce qui le détendit un peu, Ichigo fit des "va et vient" avec son doigt puis il inséra un deuxième et fit un mouvement de ciseaux. Shiro fut gêné par l'intrusion des doigts puis il se détendit en sentant du plaisir mélangé à la douleur, il se mit à gêmir. Le shinigami fit pénêtré un autre doigt, l'entré de ce troisième doigt, le hollow se sentit gêné. Le shinigami le remarqua et demanda au hollow de se calmer. Le Dieu de la mort continua son mouvement jusqu'à que son majeur atteignit son objectif, c'est à dire qu'il vit son partenaire qui cria de plaisir.

Dès que Shiro fut prêt, Ichigo mit son membre près de l'ouverture de son partenaire qui donna son aprobation par un signe de tête. Le Dieu de la mort mit toute sa longueur d'un seul coup. Quand il fut entré dans cet antre chaud et humide, il se retenit de commencer à donner des coups, il attendit que son hollow se détendit pour pouvoir commencer. Le jumeau blanc fut surpris que son amant ait mit tout son membre à l'intérieur de lui, ce qui ne le dérangea pas du tout car son homologue attendit qu'il soit prêt pour commencer les festivités. Il donna son accord, le shinigami débuta par de lents mouvements de "va et vient" ce qui leur donnèrent des frissons sur tout leurs corps. Il continua d'y aller crescendo en suivant les gêmissements de son amant qui se mit presque à crier, Shiro essaya de ne pas hurler, en se mordant les lèvres, tout en appréciant le plaisir que lui procura le membre d'Ichigo dans sa caverne. Le hollow ressentit une onde de choc qui le laissa pantois quelques secondes. Le rouquin vit cette réaction et recommença son mouvement plusieurs fois jusqu'à son partenaire :

-Ma…Majesté, Mai…..tre ! Si tu …con….ti…nues comme….ça, hmmm…., je….vais…bien….tôt….venir, dit Shiro tout en essayant de se retenir de crier/

-Moi, au…ssi, je…vais…..venir, répondit Ichigo

Afin d'arriver en même temps, le Dieu de la mort prit le membre de son amant et le branla au même rythme que ses mouvements. Une demi-heure plutard, Ichigo s'écroula sur son partenaire. Tous les deux furent épuisés, essoufflés et transpirants.

Vous voulez avoir des nouvelles des deux jeunes femmes endormies…Suite aux cris qu'émettaient Shiro pendant les ébats, elles se réveillèrent en voyant ce spectacle si tentant qu'elles se rapprochèrent de leurs hommes respectifs pour une prochaine partie à quatre.

En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Kuchikirukia07


End file.
